


BillDip Drabbles

by PluckMyHeartstrings



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bloodlust AU, F/M, Kid!Bill - Freeform, M/M, Monster Falls AU, Pirate AU, That I don't feel like typing, i'll add as i go along - Freeform, other AUs, siren au, siren!bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluckMyHeartstrings/pseuds/PluckMyHeartstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little random drabbles that I think of in the middle of the night. Criticism welcomed and appreciated! Much BillDip with a side of MaWill. Most only Fluffyness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Have A Big Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Monster Falls AU, the first of many. There will most likely be another Monster Falls one that will act as a continuation of this. Enjoy!

"Dippeeeer, I'm boooooored. Can't we just go home already!?"

Dipper sighed, just beginning the final bit of his notes on the crystals, "Hold on Mabel, I'm almost done then you can go back and socialized with the Ciphers again."

Mabel walked up behind him and finally caught a glimpse at what Dipper was studying this time. She silently gasped, it was so pretty! There was a shining silvery gem lodged into a tree with weird carvings surrounding it.

"Now all I need is to find a way to test what it does...." Dipper muttered to himself.

"I'm on it!" Mabel said and pressed her finger to the gem just as Dipper yelled, "NO!"

 

"Uhhhh, Dipper!?" Mabel yelled, causing Dipper to slip back into consciousness slowly. 

"Yes M-- yawn --Mabel?" Dipper asked, turning to lay on his side, still half asleep. He was too drowsy to notice how different the simple action felt.

Mabel struggled to position her face in front of her brother's and held open one of his eyes, "Dipper, bro, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you're part deer. Like, you have antlers, freaking antlers!"

It took a moment for his sister's words to actually seep into his mind. However, once they did, he bolted upright and looked at his legs, how was this even possible!? All he could make out the encryption around the gem saying was that it could turn animals or mythical beings human! Nothing about anything remotely similar to this! 

Dipper's entire bottom half had been reverted to the flank of a deer. He felt the side of his head and groaned, deer ears, he tried to wiggle them up and down and was surprised when it worked. He felt the top of his head and frowned when he realized hi hat was ruined by the antlers sprouting up through the fabric.

His next thought was to check on his sister. She had landed is the small spring right next to the tree they were studying, and boy was he glad she did. She had been turned into a siren, and she was currently staring in awe at her new tail. Her skirt was nowhere to be found, not that she needed it now, and neither was his shorts.

"Oh no," he inhaled quickly, causing Mabel to look his way, "Mabel, what happened to the Stans? What happened to the rest of Gravity Falls?!"

Just then a familiar laugh echoed around them, "Boy, you sure made a mess outta this one!"

Dipper looked behind him and was surprised to find a human in the demon's place, "..... Bill?"

The man buffed his fingernails on his yellow jacket, "The one and only!" he grinned sharkishly, his one visible eye flashing with mischief. Yep, that was Bill alright.

"I'm here too," a similar looking man walks out from behind the first.

"Omg! You two look adorable!!" Mabel gushed, swishing her tail around behind her excitedly.

Bill walked over to Dipper and examined him carefully, "Hmmm, this crystal was more accurate than I imagined. Now that I think about it, you are way more like this than any other mythical being."

Dipper fumbled around, trying to find his footing so he could stand up, "You mean you know what I am!?"

Bill laughed his obnoxious laugh, "Of course I know what you are Pine Tree! All knowing, remember?"

"Even I know what you are..." Will said quietly, looking up from his talk with Mabel.

"Well then, what am I!?" Dipper stomped one hoof on the ground, having finally stood up properly.

"It's called a Cervitaur. Close relative to the Centaur and Minotaur. Skiddish by nature, they generally stick to staying with their herd, though every once in a while one brave buck can have it in their mind to see the world." Bill got out Journal #3 from Dipper's nearby bag and flipped to a page, handing the book to Dipper, "They're really very rare, considering the fact they're not so high on the food chain. Speaking of which, might want to stay away from Red until this stuff wears off."

"/Well this is just fan-freaking-tastic! Mabel has no way to get home to the shack, we have no idea how this has affected the rest of the town, or even if it affected them at all! I have a feeling I'm going to be hearing about this for a long time./" Dipper huffed, sitting down next to where his sister was currently floating. Upon noticing the curious and surprised looks he was currently receiving he let out a annoyed, "What?"

"Dipper, you just spoke another language." Mabel said, her eyes wide with wonder, and Will nodded beside her.

"I did?" Dipper honestly had no idea what they were talking about. He was just talking normally, right?

"Indeed you did Pine Tree, Sylvan to be exact." his voice took another tone, "/I, of course, could understand you perfectly. They, however, not so much./" Bill's eyes flashed as he got a positively criminal idea, "/Oh, this is going to be fun!/"

Dipper chose not to wonder what exactly he meant by that and instead stood up and walked over to Will, "Can you help me pick her up to carry her to the Shack?"

Will stood up, picking up the siren bridal style with ease, "I, I can handle it on my own. The water in her sweater, should keep her moist until we get there."

Dipper nodded, grabbing his bag and swinging it over his shoulder, "And we're off." he began leading the small group through the trees and back to civilization.

 

Dipper didn't have to wait long to find out exactly what Bill meant by fun. All throughout their short trek home, Bill marveled in how easily he could make Pine Tree flustered. All he had to do was make dirty remarks in Sylvan for Dipper to go red in the face and for him to get curious looks from Mabel. His brother, having known Bill his entire exsistance, knew what he was doing by the flustered look on Dipper's face and the evil grin plastered on Bill's.

Dipper was releaved when they finally made it out of the forest and to the Mystery Shack. That relief was short lived, however, when two angry figures stormed out the front door of the building.

"Dipper what did you do!?" he flinched, that was definitely Ford.

He looked at them both in turn, a Manticore and a Gargoyle huh? Ford was the Manticore, his legs had been replaced with the flank of a loin. He also had wings and some adorable little cat ears, which he was sure Mabel would comment on later.

That left Grunkle Stan the Gargoyle. He looked like he was made entirely out of stone, with monstrous wings and dragon-like feet. He had acquired horns too, poking out right beside his signature hat.

"I went to study a crystal I had learned about from the library and brought Mabel with me. I muttered aloud that we needed to test it's abilities and Mabel must have took that as an invitation to touch it." this caused Stan to look at Will dangerously.

Will took the hint not to hurt his great niece and nodded his head frantically, even more scared of the old man then usual, "We should probably get her into water fast." Will squeaked.

Stan took Mabel from the timid demon and brought her inside. He then proceeded to set her in the fish tank with her little lobster friend she had gotten from the fiasco with Gideon. A few tense seconds went by and she tiredly blinked open her eyes, "We home already?"

Dipper sighed in relief, and was startled when there was a sudden pressure on his head. He looked up to realize a hat had been set on his head, one identical to the ruined one back in the forest. He looked curiously over to Bill, who was the closest person to him.

Bill smiled cockily, "What? I fixed it back up for you, figured it just wouldn't be the same without that stupid thing on top your meat head."

Dipper blushed involuntarily and looked away, his new ears pressed flush against his head. This caused Bill to laugh and Dipper lightly backed up on top his foot, cutting the laugh short and turning it into a curse. This time it was Dipper's turn to laugh.

He looked around, Mabel was splashing around happily, chatting with Will. The Grunkles were fuming together and talking about how to fix this mess. Everybody was getting along for once. Maybe he could get used to this new normal.


	2. Happy Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween Thing I literally just finished yesterday. Hope It's good....  
> Siren!Bill cause why not. I have no idea how to italicize on here someone halp plz!
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/musical-heartstring-demon

Dipper sighed as he walked through the dark woods. His sister had embarrassed him yet again in front of Wendy. He knew she was too old for him, he's known that the entire time, but that doesn't change the fact that he had a crush on her.

He scratched his arm, 'Stupid fake blood,' he thought peeling off the dried liquid, which hurt much worse than peeling off a band-aid mind you.

He and his sister had chosen to dress up as a pair of twin zombies this year, which meant a lot of makeup and fake blood. Dipper suspected that they were allergic to something in that stuff because the twins had been scratching all night.

Dipper sat down on a log, he had already made it to the lake. He took off his hat, running his fingers through his wet-ish hair. He sighed, picking up a round stone and skipping it. Skip, skip, skip, skip, kerplunk. Four skips, not bad. He skipped another one, five skips, better.

Dipper picked up his last stone, throwing it, six skips. Instead of the usual splash sound that usually came from the lake when the stones usually stopped skipping, instead a voice came from the green-blue water.  
"Ouch! Hey! Watch where your throwing those things!"

Dipper yelped, startled by the sudden voice, and fell backwards off the log he was just seconds before sitting comfortably upon. He looked out towards the water to see a set of glowing eye staring back at him.

"/Come little children, I'll take thee away, Into a land of enchantment.../" a haunting tune sounded through the light fog.

Dipper swung his head back and forth in time with the tune, not bad, not bad at all.

"/Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows.../" the glowing eyes started to move closer. The left was a bright blue, and the right, a shining gold.

"Follow sweet children, I'll show you the way, through all the pain and the sorrows.... " Dipper noticed the eyes coming closer, he racked his brain to think of where he had heard of this tactic before, singing to lure in victims...

"/Weep not poor children, who's life is this way, murdering beauty and passions.../" Dipper gasped and stood up quickly.

"A siren! That's what you are!" Dipper sighed in relief, he would've been thinking about that all night.

The siren raised it's head out of the water in surprise as Dipper brought out his field journal. Usually his prey would be screaming in pain and agony right about now! Why was this human anything different?

Now that it was out of the water, Dipper had a chance to study it more. When it was out of the water, blonde hair with blue tips fell in front of it's gold eye. The back of it's hair was a dark brown, almost black color. That's funny, he didn't know there was a salon out here.

Gold freckled adorned darkly tanned skin, along with scales of the same color. On the palms of it's hands were blue triangles, the same color as it's eye and tips. It's tail also had this color scheme. Mostly, gold with any fin or such sticking out being blue.

"Interesting...." Dipper murmured to himself, staring to draw a quick sketch of the creature.

"Excuse me, I have a question." Dipper looked over at the creature with wide eyes when it spoke, "Why didn't you fall under my spell? No human can resist my amazing voice!"

Dipper rolled it's eyes, of course it was cocky, he should have known, "I have a special birthmark on my forehead that prevents me from being affected by magic. Like, I can't be possessed or mind controlled or nothing like that."

"Makes sense, only something like that would prevent me from getting my prey."

"I have a question for you too mister siren." Dipper finished the drawing with a satisfied nod, and pointed at the siren's hair with his pencil, "Is that real or dyed?"

The siren looked at him blankly, "Okay, one, my hair is one hundred percent natural, and two, really? That's it? No, 'what's the secret to the universe' or whatever?"

Dipper scooped up his hat off the ground dusting off his clothes, "Nope, I figure a siren wouldn't know much about the secrets of anything considering you're stuck in that lake all day."

"Oh I know lot's of things..... lot's of things..." the siren's eyes flashed, "Let's make a deal Pinetree! I'll tell you one secret about these here woods every day you come to visit, one secret per day."

"One secret a day and all I have to do is visit you? What's the catch?" Dipper looked at the siren skeptically.

"No catch! So, Pinetree, do we have a deal?" the siren held out his hand, faintly glowing a light blue. Dipper hesitantly took it's hand and shook, yelping when the siren pulled him so close their noses where touching.

"The name's Bill Cipher," the siren said with a shark-like grin, and crashed their lips together.

 

"Dip-dot there you are!" Mabel said with relief, helping her brother up from his lying position on the log.

"Sorry, M- ahhh, Mabel. I guess I fell asleep." he scratched the back of his head tiredly, barely aware of where he was. What happened last night?

"Listen Dipper, I'm so sorry about last night! I didn't meant to make you mad. Will you forgive me?" ah, now he remembered.

He looked out to the lake thoughtfully, was that all a dream? "It's fine Mabes, let's go back to the shack."

As he and his sister started their journey back home, he glanced at his wrist and smiled.

There was a little gold triangle mark with a light blue dot.


	3. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Halloween thing! Just cause it's my fav holiday.
> 
> Bloodlust AU this time! It's my first time writing for this AU so yeah. It's really short, literally took me about 10 mins to write. We're about to leave to go trick or treating! YOU CAN NEVER BE TO OLD TO TRICK OR TREAT!
> 
> Also, if someone could please tell me how to italicize and bold things it would be really helpful!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Illumi

Dipper loved to feel the wind in his fur. It was the greatest feeling he, as a werewolf, could feel. Well, that, and the joy of finding a mate, which he had already experienced, though with a costly outcome.

His mate, Bill Cipher, a vampire. Now, if you've read any fantasy romance novel ever, you know vampires and werewolves don't usually get along. How were they even friends, let alone mates? That's a funny story actually.

He and Bill had first met on the bus. Dipper was getting picked on, as usual, for his birthmark and wet dog smell. Bill interveened, ending up with him getting a black eye and some other bruises. Bill just laughed it off, saying it didn't hurt much.

Bill, as it turned out, also had something "special" as he called it. He had lifted his bangs from over his left eye to reveal an iris that was shockingly a yellow-gold color. Dipper reluctantly revealed his birthmark, which Bill marveled over, being a huge space nerd.

They had become the best of friends after that. And their friendship lasted eight years. Then, on the night Dipper turned 15, everything changed. They found out that Dipper and his sister were the heirs of two very powerful werewolves. Bill became distant after that. 

Dipper strived to find out what was wrong, and in the end, he did. But not in the way either expected. Bill, in a blind hunger, almost drained Dipper dry. He was a vampire.

Bill didn't leave Dipper's side in the hospital. He had already come to terms with the fact that he loved Dipper, and that now their relationship would never be the same. In fact, Bill wouldn't have been surprised if Dipper never wanted to see his ugly mug again.

But the first words Dipper spoke when he woke up were, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

They started hunting together after that. Every other night, they would go out, Dipper getting the meat, Bill, the blood. Eventually, Dipper began to act strange around Bill. Nervous, jumpy, blushy.

It didn't take long for his sister to know exactly what was wrong with her brother.

"He's your mate dude, you love him. Better tell him before it's too late though."

So he did tell him. On his 16th birthday, under the light of the moon, Dipper admitted his feelings to Bill, which Bill responded to with a sloppy kiss that ended in Dipper's lip and tongue bleeding heavily.

They've been happily together ever since. Dipper thought running with Bill before felt amazing?

Running under the moonlight with him as his mate, made him euphoric.


	4. Tiny Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that I had eight Kudos so I whipped this little thing up to celebrate!
> 
> Kid!Bill cause why the fuck not?
> 
> Enjoy!! <3
> 
> ~ Illumi

"He's so cute!" Mabel gushed, picking up the small boy in her arms.

Dipper and Bill had been out exploring a cave they had found one day when they found a glowing orange crystal. Dipper had warned Bill not to touch it before they knew what it would do to him, but Bill being Bill, he touched it anyway. Now he was seven years old again. 

Luckily, Dipper had found that the affects wore off after a few hours. Unluckily, this meant that neither he nor Bill could go out for family movie night.

"Awe c'mon Grunkle Stan! It's not MY fault he touched the stupid thing! Why do I have to stay here and babysit him when it's obvious Mabel would much rather do it?"

"This ain't exactly a picnic for me either Pine Tree!" Bill said, squirming in the female Pines' grip.

"Well you were perfectly capable of stopping him from touching the damn thing so you're perfectly capable of taking care of him till it wares off." Stan said, taking the boy from Mabel, shoving him into Dipper's arms, and slamming the door.

Bill smiled, enjoying the feeling of being held by Pine Tree, "Ahhh, this is much better, Shooting Star was about to crush me!"

"Well then, what do you want to eat for dinner.... Billy." 

Bill glared at Dipper, "You are not going to call me that."

"You got us into this mess so I have the right to call you whatever I want." he sat the demon child at the table and went over to the stove, "I'm just gonna make mac'n cheese."

Dipper began to heat up the water, placing the pot on the stove. He then got an idea, grabbing some printer paper and some crayons, he sat beside Bill and began drawing. Bill, seeing what he was doing, began to draw a picture as well.

The child smiled when he was finished with his masterpiece, and held it up for Dipper to see, "Look Pine Tree! I drew my wheel!" and that it was. Dipper inspected the drawing, it was a perfect replica of Bill's own wheel.

Dipper nodded, "Not bad kid, I drew you." Dipper blushed slightly when Bill took the picture to get a better look at it.

"Wow Pine Tree! You sure are good at drawing!" the boy smiled brightly at him as he got up to put the noodles in the, now boiling, water. Bill just sat doodling away at the table, as happy as can be.

Dipper thought about his situation as he stirred the pot of pasta. Sure, he was still a tiny bit angry that he cost him a night out of the Shack, but he was enjoying this quality time with the demon. It was nice to not have to worry about Bill trying to trick him into one thing or another, not that he wouldn't give in sometimes, depending on what he was trying to get him to do.

Dipper took the pot off the stove and began to strain the noodles. It was when he heard the terrified squeal of a pig that he realized he hadn't heard the scraping sound of crayons on paper in over two minutes. He ran into the living room to see Bill riding on Waddle's back like he was horse.

"Nope! I'm not gonna let you outta my sight from now on Billy!" he lifted the small boy off of the pig and onto his own shoulders, "There we go! That should provide you enough amusement and keep you out of trouble at the same time!"

"Wow! I feel like I'm at the top of a tree! Technically I am!" Bill laughed, looking around the room. Now his size matched how he acts, just like a little kid, Dipper chuckled to himself.

He mixed in the last ingredients to the mac'n cheese, milk, butter, and the small cheese packet. He then divided the food into two bowls and sat them at the table. He also got out two Pitt sodas, and sat them down next to the bowls along with two forks. He sat Bill in his seat and sat down beside him.

"This is actually pretty good Pine Tree! I thought Shooting Star was the cook of the family though." Bill looked up at the brunette with a big grin.

"Well, I know how to make pasta, but that's about it. Ramen, Mac'n Cheese, Spaghetti, that's my forte, Mabel does everything else." he smiled back down at the kid, and took the two empty bowls to the sink.

"Hey Billy, wanna watch a horror movie with me?" he asked when he finished rinsing off the ware. Hearing the boy cheer with glee, he picked up the child and sat down on his Grunkle's chair. Stan could handle giving up the chair for one night right?

He put on a horror movie, Nightmare on Elm St, eh? Oh well. He relaxed as Bill curled up to his chest. Neither realized when they fell asleep, for they were out like a light.

 

"Hey bro we're...... home," Mabel smiled when she saw the two boys curled up together on Grunkle Stan's chair. Bill must have returned to normal only a little while ago.

She got out a blanket and placed it over the two, kissing them both on the forehead and whispering a soft goodnight as she closed the door to the living room.


	5. Gaming Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HipsterAU in honor of my 13 Kudos, it's my lucky number after all! Yes, the game they are playing is Undertale, I am obsessed with it after all! Yes, I am supposed to be the barista, son't judge me! >. 

"Heya Pine Tree what' cha up to?" Bill asked, walking into the room with a big smile on his face.

"Video games," Dipper answered simply, too absorbed into his game to do or say anything else. Bill thought back to the advice his regular barista gave him.

"Just do something with 'em man," she had smiled and winked as she walked off.

"Can I join?" Bill asked, plopping down beside Dipper on the couch in front of the tv. Video games weren't exactly what Bill had in mind, but they would have to do for now.

Dipper looked at him surprisedly, "You, want to play a video game? Do you even know how?" Bill shrugged and Dipper sighed, "Well, this is a one player game, but you can play for me," he hands the remote to Bill, "You're lucky I haven't even gotten out of the ruins yet."

With Dipper's guidance, Bill soon makes it out of the RUINS. They both laugh at the little monsters they have to face, but don't hurt them.

"Trust me, it's better to go full pacifist first. After we complete the game like this, then you can go on your murderous rampage." this caused Bill to let out a cheer and both the boys laughed.

"Nheh heh heh!" Bill rubbed his hands together in a mischievous way, trying to imitate the skeletal sentry, "The GREAT Papyrus will capture you human!"

Dipper put on a big goofy smile, "I'll keep out an eye socket for ya kid!" he said with a playful wink. They both bent over laughing at this, and Dipper just missed the hint of pink on Bills cheeks.

"We're only about a half an hour into this game and I'm already hooked!" Bill grinned. Dipper remembered something.

"You haven't seen Flowey yet...." he says blankly, and quickly grabbed his laptop from beside him. Clicking on the game, he pressed NEW GAME and quickly went through the naming process. Once it got to a specific point, he handed the laptop to Bill to watch.

"It's a little flower! That's so adoraAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Bill scrambled up and over the couch, landing with a loud thud on the floor, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS UNHOLY WAS THAT!?!?"

Dipper rolled his eyes, chuckling, "You're missing the best part."

Bill watched as the little white death ball surrounded his small, red heart. His actual heart sped up as they cornered in from all sides. Then, without warning, the orbs disappeared and he was back at full health. A fireball from an unknown source then knocked Flowey out the screen. His savior then revealed herself, she looked kind of like a big, horned rabbit.

 

Once he got over the initial shock, Bill played the game up unto the point where he was at on the game station and then he and Dipper played together. Dipper on the tv and Bill on the laptop. It took them about four hours, but they made it all the way to the HOT PLACE.

Dipper smiled when he woke up to see a sleeping Bill beside him. He then took the laptop from on top of Bill, closed out the game, making sure to go back and save, and placed it on the table beside the couch. He did the same with his game controller and got up to get a blanket.

Sitting down beside Bill, he pulled the blanket over top the two of them and lay down on Bill's chest. Stretching up, he kissed the boy on his cheek and settled down to sleep, "I had fun today."

Dipper was back asleep before he could notice the small smile that made it's way onto Bill's face.

"I did too, Dipper."


	6. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar AU just for you! At first it was going to be Bill possessing a kitten or something, but I thought of this and rolled with it!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Illumi

Dipper Pines looked through the pet shop boredly. Nothing screamed "Pick me! I'll be your friend for life!" Honestly, he didn't even know why he looked anymore.

Mabel had ended up finding her perfect familiar when they were twelve, oddly enough she had won it at a fair, so it shouldn't be that difficult to find one for himself right? Wrong. Here he was, 18 and still without a familiar to help him. What kind of a wizard was he?

[Hey Sapling!]

Dipper jumped when he heard a familiar voice in his mind. {Bill? Where are you?} If Bill was back, he needed to find out what he was planning, and stop him.

[Look to your left, Sapling.]

And so Dipper did, and he was amazed at what he saw. A fox sat in a cage beside him. It looked normal enough, except for the fact that it was more yellow than a fox should be and it had a triangle mark on it's forehead. Dipper looked into those bright blue eyes and immediately knew it was Bill. A spark of, something, went off in his head.

{What are you doing here? What are you planning?} He looked at the demon (most likely possessed) fox with suspicion clear in his eyes.

[Relax Sapling, if I wanted to hurt you I would've done it already!] the fox rolled his eyes, [Besides, you know that thing you just felt in your head? Don't pretend you didn't feel it cause I did too, and it's not the first time. I know you know what that feeling was, you've been desperately looking for another thing, anything else, that you have that same spark with.]

It's true, Dipper knew exactly what that spark was. It was the spark a being and a wizard get to know that they're meant to be familiar and master. He had felt it the first time he and Bill met, the same year Mabel had found her familiar.

It was also the same year Bill had almost killed them and their great-uncles. Bill had turned their entire town, almost the entire world, into chaos. Luckily the twins had stopped him in time so there was no lasting damage done.

{Is that why you are here? To remind me I'm destined to share power with a demon?} now it was Dipper's turn to roll his eyes.

[Nope! I came here to ask if you wanted to go for it!]

Dipper had to remind himself not to talk aloud with his surprise, {What!?}

[Think about it Sapling, you're looking for a familiar to help you with your magic, and I'm looking to cure my immense boredom. I not only will increase your magic, but I can train you as well. And once I get bored of you, I can just put you out of your misery! It's a win-win really. And before you ask, I'll only take this form when we're in public, when it's just you and your sister and myself will I take my normal or human form.]

{So your not possessing some poor innocent creature?}

[First of all, do you really think a fox would naturally look like this? And second, I would hardly consider us harmless creatures.] he smiled, showing off some major canines.

{Point taken, I really can't find any fault in this other than the fact Mabel would kill me,} Dipper sighed aloud.

[So Sapling,] Bill's golden slitted eyes shown out from the fox for a split second, [Do we have a deal?]

Dipper nodded, partially not believing he was about to do this, and placed his hand over the triangle on the fox's forehead. He was then surrounded by a mixture of gold and blue fire. Dipper would've freaked out if he didn't know for a fact only he and Bill and maybe his sister could see this. Once the transaction was over, he picked up the fox and sat it on his shoulder. 

[Pleasure doing business with you Pine Tree!]

 

~Bonus!~

 

Dipper sat alone in his bedroom with the demon he had just earlier made an eternal bond with, willingly for that matter.

Bill whistled admiringly, "Hell hath no fury like an angry Shooting Star."

"Tell me about it," Dipper chuckled, then asked, "Hey Bill? What's with you and my nickname? Before we made the 'deal' you were calling me Sapling, and then after it was back to Pine Tree."

"Well, the reasoning behind Sapling was. You were running away from your problems like a mere sapling. Your 'problems' being the fact we had sparked and you were running away from it by looking for another familiar anyway. After the deal you were back to Pine Tree because you faced it like a true pine tree would."

Dipper shook his head in disbelief, "Of course it was that. Why would it be anything else?"

"You tell me Pine Tree," Bill said, sending him a suggestive glance.

Dipper promptly threw a book at him.


	7. Adventures In the Dreamscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains an AU known as the Demonic Guardian AU, which belongs to http://kidsanddemons.tumblr.com/ so check them out for more on it!
> 
> ~ Illumi

Bill whistled admiringly once he entered Dipper's mindscape. A vast forest not unlike the one in Gravity Falls, but much, much bigger, stretched out in front of him. Roars of varying pitches and frequencies sang out from different places in the large sea of green.

"I knew Pine Tree was an over thinker but this is ridicules!" Bill laughed, leaning on his cane slightly. He looked around, his object head spinning in a complete circle before he found what he was looking for. A teen boy, about to be 16 in age, was wandering the forest, scribbling away in his little journal.

"There he is!" Bill said, popping up in front of the boy without a sound, causing him to run into his chest. He wrapped his arms around his Pine Tree, smiling evilly, "Pleasure to see you here Pine Tree!"

"Bill!?" Dipper sputtered, looking up at the humanoid-ish creature. He flushed a deep scarlet, "What are you doing here? How are you here? What are you?"

"Me being your guardian has it's perks, one being that I can visit you in your dreams any time I want!" he let go of the boy and did a little turn, "As for your last question, it's my guardian body! You like?"

"This is going to take some time getting used to, especially considering my first few summers here I though you were my enemy." he looked over Bill's new form, "It suits you, I always pictured you having a suit, or something the like." he turned on his heel and looked back at Bill, "You coming?"

Bill laughed, following after Dipper, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" he slipped the boy's hand into his when he got there. If he minded, he didn't show it.

The duo walked through the woods for awhile, just talking and laughing. It was surprising to Dipper how well he and Bill actually got along, considering they had spent the first half of their relationship hating each other. Well, he had hated Bill, he didn't know about the demon hating him.

Suddenly, two figures appeared in the trees in front of them. And when I say in the trees, I actually mean, ten feet OFF THE FUCKING GROUND.

"Ahh!" one squealed as they weren't falling anymore so much as floating two feet above the ground.

"Mabel, Dot, what are you doing here?" Dipper groaned, setting them both on the ground softly.

Dot was Mabel's guardian, a blue square that reminded Dipper vaguely of a floppy disk. He was fairly similar to Bill, but much more.... Mabel-like? He also had a bowler hat, neck tie, and umbrella as to Bill's top hat, bow tie, and cane.

Mabel chuckled shyly, "Heeeeey bro-bro!" she then thought semi-angrily towards Dot, (I thought you said you could teleport us far enough away from him that we wouldn't be noticed! So we could spy on them!)

Dot thought back defensively, (If they were in your mindscape I could! You didn't tell me they were in his mindscape! The sudden change made me loose my focus!)

Mabel inwardly sighed, (It's alright you did your best. Next time though, we got them!) "So what you planning on doing this fine night/day brother o' mine?"

"Well, I was going to look around...." Dipper looked away, unsure of what they should do now. Mabel and Dot were bound to get bored by just walking and talking.

"I have an idea!" Bill smiled deviously, "Who wants to look through embarrassing memories of our dear Pine Tree?"

 

And thus they did just that. The entire night was spent looking through Dippers memories and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Even Dipper found some of them funny, except for when Mabel and Dot went through the memories of his Wendy faze.

"Believe it or not, I actually had fun tonight Pine Tree. First time in a millenia." Bill stretched, laying back on the softer-then-normal grass. Dot and Mabel had left to finish off the night doing who knows what, Mabel giggling about something or other as they walked off.

Little did Dipper know they had not left but hid in the trees surrounding the clearing they were currently in.

"So did I, we need to do it again sometime." Dipper said from his spot beside Bill. He, without realizing it, curled up to the once-demon, putting his head on his chest.

Bill chuckled, ruffling Dipper's hair as he slowly went to sleep, which in the mindscape is the equivalent of waking up. "Good morning Pine Tree, good morning."

Once the boy had fallen asleep and faded out of his mindscape, Bill looked to the ground of trees the two spies where hiding in, "You two can come out now."

Mabel skipped out happily, very satisfied by what she had witnessed, "Later Bill!" She sang as she and Dot retreated to her own mindscape. She was going to tease Dipper until the end of time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah at the end there my mind kinda went blank. So sorry bout that! Hope you liked!


	8. I Am Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's been listening to too much Three Days Grace lately? This guuuuurl! This is based loosely around their song I Am Machine, as it was named for it. I had trouble with what B.I.L.L. would stand for, so if anybody has any better names please tell me it would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Also, I'm SOOOOOOO sorry about not really posting in a while! Tumblr is literally so far up my ass you have NO idea! But I'm super happy that I have 25 kudos already! Thanks so much! Also, I'm in the middle of writing the first chapter of a new fic! It's going to be BillDip (of course) but otherwise completely new! Be on the lookout!!
> 
> ~ Illumi

Dipper Pines was a very brilliant man. The thing is, he didn't know his own brilliance. He thought he just made a simple AI, after all, he made it in high school, it was just a piece of junk! But it was also his first creation, so he kept it. He felt attached to it.

As he grew as an inventor, he even made a small body for it. It looked like a human, as he was very good at making human bodies for his AIs. He, yes he, had the style a normal teenager would, spiky but falling over one eye. The eye that was uncovered was a yellow triangular light bulb. 

He was dressed much to business casual to be a teenager however, wearing a dress shirt and slacks, topped off with a black top hat. Many days though, he chose to just roll up the sleeves of the dress shirt and put the top hat in his charging station.

He even had a name, B.I.L.L. or Blended International Linguistics Legion. It didn’t make much sense at first, and he had questioned the AI when he came up with it, but the name stuck. It was less insulting to call him this than "AI" or "the AI", don't you think?

B.I.L.L. had become his personal assistant. It helped him often and even, to some degree, took care of him. He assumed his sister programed him to do so, though how she figured out how was beyond him. In reality, it was entirely the AI. 

B.I.L.L. had grown to have emotions, crazy as it may seem. And he had a certain emotion for his creator. Yes, he was very fond of the dorky man, and often went around once he went home, fixing random gadgets, putting sticky notes on the item with a little triangle on them, to let him know. It confused Dipper to no end, which made it all the more fun.

This is what he was doing right now actually, fixing a teleporter the inventor had recently made and broken. He had recently heard on the radio inside his head a song that described his situation almost perfectly. He was softly humming the tune while he fixed the machine.

Little did the AI know, Dipper had gotten fed up with all the confusing sticky notes he found, so he decided to stay late to work and hide. He was planning to catch the masked repair man in the act.

He was surprised to find B.I.L.L. sitting at his desk, tinkering away. He never programmed him to be on this late, though he did never program him to turn off in the first place. He walked into his office quietly, trying not to startle B.I.L.L., but ended up tripping on a stray oil can anyway.

B.I.L.L. turned to him, metal eyebrows raised, "Mr. Pines, I thought you had gone home for the night. I was just fixing your teleporter." he turned back to his work.

"Yes, I can see that. So you're the mysterious masked repair man?" Dipper chuckled to himself, "I didn't program you to do that, but now that I think about it, I didn't program you to do anything. All I did was...." he looked down.

"You scanned your best friend's brain, I know, but that's why I'm like this. I've become self aware, and I've acquired emotions." he looked back at his creator.

"You, have emotions?" Dipper's eyes widened, "But how?"

"Well, I have the memories and feelings of your friend, and you put them in me. Whether you meant to or not, you've created the world's first robot with emotions Mr. Pines, congratulations."

"..... you said you have the emotions of him?" Dipper asked quietly.

"Yes, and I remember the day he died, well, from his perspective and up until he actually passed. Your sister visits sometimes, and she told me the rest." B.I.L.L. sat down his tools and heaved a robotic sigh, "I know what you're thinking, and yes. The feelings are still there, in fact, they've only gotten stronger since. But the question still remains, do you feel the same."

Dipper sighed as well and leaned back onto his desk. He remembered like it was yesterday, the shooting, his heart shattering as his best friend told him his final words, and asked a question that would go unanswered, until today.

"Yes."

B.I.L.L. sat for a moment, too shocked to say anything, and then broke out into a wide grin. He jumped up and hugged his creator, his friend, tightly. Dipper smiled softly and patted his head, "Now, how bout you turn in for the night and we fix this together in the morning?"

B.I.L.L. nodded and kissed Dipper's cheek, then hopping into his charger, he shut down. Dipper came over to stand beside the metal charging chair he had made for his assistant so long ago. He ruffled the faux hair on the AI’s head affectionately, before grabbing his jacket he had left at the desk and walking out the door. He paused just as he was about to close the door behind him and sighed quietly.

“Goodnight….. William.”


	9. Black and White Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colorblind! Bill a Highschool AU and a Parent AU all in one, I'm proud. Happy b-day to my bff/partner in crime Cee! Here's a late-night post just for you!
> 
> ~ Illumi

“Hey Dipper, look at that!” Mabel said, pointing across the hall to a group of kids.

Dipper glanced that way and immediately knew what was happening. The jocks were beating another poor kid senseless. Dipper promptly turned on his heel and began walking in the other direction before Mabel grabbed the collar of his jacket.

“Isn’t that the new kid? The one who sits behind you in homeroom?” she asked him, pointing again but this time at the kid in the middle of the huddle.

It sure was, William Cipher, the foreign exchange student who apparently LOVED to mess with him. The only thing he did all class was poke him in the back of the head and tried to get his attention. However, Dipper soon noticed that he wasn’t wearing those sunglasses that he had a special note to let him wear at school.

Dipper quickly glanced at the jocks surrounding and saw that the biggest one was hold up the glasses just out of reach. “Hey! C’mon, give them back man!” William was calling, jumping up and down trying to grab the glasses while still trying to keep his eyes closed.

“I think he’s both albino and colorblind, that’s why he wears the sunglasses. To hide his eyes, protect them from the bright lights, and cause he doesn’t want people to know he’s colorblind.” Dipper looked at his sister.

“How do you know he’s colorblind?”

“I’m in art with him Dip, he’s either colorblind or is horrible at correlating colors.” Dipper rolled his eyes and looked back over to the growing crowd. He contemplated his pros and cons, then made either one of the biggest mistakes or the best decisions of his life.

 

“Thanks again for saving me from those bullies.” William, or Bill as he had said to call him, said as they sat in the abandoned park at night.

“Dude that was about two months ago, why do you keep saying thanks?” The two boys had become fast friends after the incident, hanging out almost every day during and after school. Bill was, in fact, colorblind, as well as albino. Dipper had gotten to first see Bill’s bright golden colored eyes only two weeks prior.

“Because, if it hadn’t happened I would have met you, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me Dipper….” Bill looked over to Dipper, sunglasses long discarded since it had turned dark.

Dipper inhaled quickly, gazing into Bill’s eyes, it had an affect on him. It’s true, they had not only developed a friendship over the past two months, but also something more. It was obvious to everyone, except the boys themselves, and it was only a matter of time until one of them makes a move. They had even started betting on who would make the move and when.

Dipper had tried not to think about his feelings for Bill. He had found out long ago that he was bisexual, but there was no way Bill was gay. Besides, he didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Bill just because of a petty crush. He could get over Bill just like he got over Wendy.

But looking into Bill’s eyes right now, all those feelings came rushing out at full force. He didn’t even stop and consider the effect kissing his best friend would have as his lips brushed Bills on that fateful night. But as he pulled back, he dreaded what Bill might say. However, he didn’t expect Bill to say

“Are you as flushed as I am cause being colorblind makes it hard to tell.”

 

“Are you seriously telling our daughter the story of how we met again?” Bill asked, walking in from the kitchen with three steaming mugs of hot coco.

The little girl sitting on Dipper’s lap giggled and reached out expectantly for her mug. Dipper laughed as well and gratefully accepted his beverage as well, “It’s basically a tradition to tell the story every Christmas at this point.”

Bill shook his head exasperatedly and sat beside his husband. He kissed the brunette’s cheek and leaned on his shoulder as the trio stared into the flickering flames. Quite beautiful is the fire, even without the vivid colors, don’t you think?


End file.
